Sombody's Molly Skittery oneshot
by lynnie-chan
Summary: The Story of Skittery and Molly  friends oc  Several year's after the newsies strike and what his life is like now


{}{}I Want To Be Somebody's Molly{}{}

The redhead young woman walked up the pourch of the old home in New York. It was in a nicer district. It had the grass mowed and children's toys strung across the lawn and you could see the house was old but had grown old with love. If you looked hard enough you could almost see the generation's of children playing outside on a warm Sunday afternoon with sticky fingers and popsickle smiles as they ran through sprinklers. The pourch steps were colored with pain and children's hand print's and foot print's and little signatures done in the cement with names that the young journalist could only imagine belonged to the children who made the print's, it was sweet and made the girl ache deep inside to see that there was such a love in the world, a true family that was still together. But she shook her thought's and walked up the three stone step's onto the wooden pourch and knocked on the door. She was greeted by a older man with coffee colored skin and tired but sharp chocolate colored eyes. He looked her over and the young woman smiled. "Hi, good afternoon. Im Chelsey Bryer from the Post? I called earlier to interview you Haynes?" She asked brushing her hair from her shuolder's blinking when he barked a laugh.

"It's been a long time since someone called me that. Yes come let's sit on the pourch and i'll tell you my story." He said as he pushed open the door greeting the woman with a elderly man, standing at least five foot ten, thick hair though instead of it's original color it was now white, he was winkeled and he looked tired with age. He sat on the swing and nodded for the woman to sit down and he smiled. "You want to know about the Newsies Rally so long ago im guessing?" He asked. The anniversary from that was coming up and people had been calling left and right to get an interview from him and the other former Newsies. He leaned back in the swing and smiled slightly as he thought about his life so long ago. "Well how about a drink?" He asked and smirked as the door opened a older looking woman came out, not as old as the man but maybe fourty's, with blond hair and chocolate brown eyes. "Here's your lemondae daddy. And for your guest." The woman said handing over two glasses before dissappearing again.

The man smiled and turned back to the woman and smiled. "Well it was before New York is as it is now. I was about sixteen I would guess."

~Fades To Black And White~

"I dont know Jack, let's just pay and get our papes." The young Newsie Skittery said as he brushed a hand across his hair and looked at his friend. He was talking crazy, going on a strike, how could they do that? they had to eat and get paid, thus sellin the papes was thier only option, but when it came to Jack, well you just learned to deal with it. He talked with a passion and a fire in his eyes that made everyone want to get behind him and join in whatever wild plan he had in mind. He made you believe that whatever it was he was telling you, that it was real, that he could make it happen. It was hard to believe it at the time, but he made you believe, if you tryed hard enough. Skittery though was a little anxious about it but at the same time, he could see the passion in his friend's eyes and shook his head but sighed. "Yea alright Jack im with 'cha."

Skittery smirked as he walked into the Bird Cage, he turned his eyes upwards and pulled his hat down and smiled seein the one girl that made his heart clench tight in his chest. Molly. His Molly. She was sweet alright. Peach colored skin, blond hair that was as silk as the finest fabric's, hazel green eyes that he could get lost in whenever he let his eyes meet her's. She was the perfect woman, there was no getting around that. She was charming and smart, she was as stubborn as he was, but she was down to earth and she realized the thing's in the world to, but she was idealistic, she had the same passion behind her that Jack had. It made Skittery wonder how he got lucky enough to have the sweetest White Dove in the Bird Cage lookin his way. But as he turned his attention towards the side, he saw Marshall Davis turning his attention to the guest's and he ducked around a table.

Ya see, he liked the suitor's who visited the white doves to be WORTH somthing, he wasnt there to have the girl's married off, being a dove was a good job, he took care of his girl's but he didnt like 'riff raff' roaming around causing trouble. And since Skittery wasnt educated like the big bussiness men that were better looked at for husband chances since they were smarter, had more money, and were the ones who could offer the girl's thing's that Skittery couldnt offer, but it didnt matter, when he had met 'Rosalie' He knew that she was the one. And seeing her give him that smile that made his palms sweat and his stomach knot up and flip he grinned and waved before turning and slipping towards the stair's doing his best to not get caught.

"Skittery! what are you doing here? you know Marshall dosnt like it when the Newsies are here." She said in a loud whisper as she pulled the male towards her room, ignoring the fact that it felt AMAZING to be held in his strong arms again. The male pulled away and flashed her the heart melting smile that captured her heart when she first saw it. A smile pulled on her own lips as she let him fold her close into his arms again and sighed softly, for now she would let him get away with sneaking in to see her and risking Marshall's wrath.

~Current Time~

The red eyed woman looked up. She had gotten alot about the Newsies Strike, but now she also needed to learn about where he was now. It was part of the story she was working on. And hearing the name Molly had made her courious. Her green eyes met his brown ones and if you truely looked you could see that he was lost in the time from so long ago. He had a wistful smile on his lips and a look that were of a love struck puppy who had had his belly rubbed just the right way. Chelsey had to smile though. "So this Molly, is she still a part of your life?" She asked as she paused in her pencil writting and looked up at the older man.

His eyes turned wistful and far away, his smile faded a fraction as he took out his wallet and pulled out a black and white picture. "That's Molly. My White Dove." He said softly as the reporter turned her eyes to the picture. The woman was beautiful. Stunning. Breath Taking. "She's beautiful, you were a lucky man." She said softly. She didnt know if the woman was still alive, but she hadnt seen her, and he hadnt answered if she was still alive. "I feel like I still am." He said smiling as he looked at the picture and moved one of his fingers across the woman's face before looking at Chelsey again.

"Ya know we married soon as the rally was over. That was sixty five years ago." He said with a smlie and a chuckle shakin his head. "I thought I had seen her look beautiful before our wedding."

~Fade to Black and White~

"Hard ta believe ya Skittery. Can ya even afford this workin as a Newsie still? I mean, ya know what I mean." Race Track said as he took a puff of his cigar ignoring the look that he was getting from the fellow newsie. He didnt care if it was someone's wedding or not, he was gonna have his smoke, beside's they were outside. Jack was standing beside Davy while Snitch was standin as the best man. Skittery looked nervous and anxious but he still had a faint smile on his lips.

The coffee eyes turned to look as the music started and he felt his heart swell. He hadnt had the money to give Molly the proper wedding that he knew she deserved, not the church or the guest list with as many names as the people in New York, hell the ring he got he had had to save up for a good seven or eight months and take the money he had been saving up from when he first started as a newsie, and even then it wasnt what he had wanted to get her, she had deserved the best,and he had wanted to give it to her. But he would never forget when he went to the bird cage and talked to Marshall and told him he loved Molly and though reguardless what the man thought, he was going to marry her, but he did want his blessing.

Now as the male turned down the 'isal' he had to smile. Marshall had done them the favor of buying Molly's dress. They were having thier wedding in Central Park, it was nice, the weather was warm and flower's were blooming and flower petals were falling from the tree's, and it was suprisingly not as busy and loud as it always was, or maybe it was noisey and loud but Skittery didnt notice, all he saw was Molly. She was smiling, and in a white wedding dress with a veil and a few girl's from the Bird Cage walkin infront of her. Then it was her and Marshall leading her down and he felt like everything in the world suddenly fit.

~Current Times~

"It was the happiest day of my life. I was broke, still a newsie, had a little crappy apartment on one of the badder sides of town, and couldnt give her have of everything she had when she was still a Dove, but she loved me. And she stuck by me even when I didnt have anythin to offer." The man said smiling. Chelsey was honestly in awe at hearing the story. The man had lived in a one room flat on one of the worse side's of New York, he worked as a newsie and as several other job's just so they had food and a roof over thier heads. Chelsey was writting down now what she could and taking notes faster than a computer, this love story was amazing.

"When she had our twins I cryed. A boy and a girl, Noah and Felicity." He said with a chuckle. He told the woman about thier first date as a married couple, how they used to fight because he felt inadiqute, and how she somtimes thought he would find intrest in other's due to him going with Jack and Spot to other places of the city. He told her of the night's when he would take her to the roof of the building and dancing in the rain. About how on thier first date when he could afford to take her somewhere fancy and spilled wine on her dress and she simply laughed.

He told her of thier first car and how they broke down running out of gas with two screamin three year olds in the back seat and him ready to scream. "She unloaded us all and we walked back to the lake we were leaving from. How she stripped the children to their under garment's and let them wade in the water while she walked in to her ankel's holding hands and spinning their daughter as thier son discovered frog's and worms while they waited for thier aunt, and Felicity's name sake, with her husband Spot to come and rescue them.

Chelsey smiled, as she listened to him she could see it unfolding infront of her eyes. The house when they first bought it and could see the young woman holding two little hands as she walked up the step's, belly big with another pregnancy, as the man, younger then, hoisting boxes into the house. See the years passing to the future, a family running around in the front yard, the man sitting on the pourch with the woman of his dream's giving children pennies to get ice creams. Pop sickle smiles and sticky finger's running through a sprinkeler. It made her smile and brought found memory's of her own childhood with her family.

"Even when her hair turned grey she still took my breath away." He said with a wistful smile. "After everything in the world, she stuck by me, a rotten kid 


End file.
